End of the Summer
by Malfoy7Granger
Summary: How do the Malfoy's and their extended family and friends spen the last day of summer for the Hogwarts bound kids? Well, lets find out! (first Fanfiction, Review and let me know what you think!)


**Okay, this is my first fan fiction and I would love for you to tell me what you think. This is only a One-shot but I could make it longer if you wanted me to.**

**This is a fourth generation fic, and it kind of hints at a dramione setting.**

**Disclaimer; I do no own any of the mentioned Canon-Characters because they are the property of J.K. Rowling!**

**-End of the Summer-**

If you were to look around the back yard of the Malfoy Manor, what do you think you might see? Well, you would see two identical redheaded girls with silver eyes and a little platinum blonde boy with dark blue eyes running away from a prank gone wrong, ands you would probably also notice two platinum blonde boys and another ginger chasing after two other brunette girls.

Where are all the adult, you ask? They are just enjoying the many humours of the annual gathering of the former or current Malfoy, Zabini, Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom families, which always takes place at the Manor of Hermione and Draco Malfoy each year, before their grandkids go off to Hogwarts for another year.

How about we go take a close look at this large extended family…

-…M…-

"Come _on_, Draco!" Nova whined to her older brother, "Grandma Hermione says flying is dangerous!"

"Come off it, Novs! You're starting to sound like mum again." Draconis rolled his silver eyes at his sister.

"Humph!" Nova flipped her straight brown hair over her shoulder and stormed off.

"What's her problem now?" Lucas asked his cousin with amusement when he looked back at his angry cousin storm away.

"She doesn't to fly because it's _dangerous_!" Drarconis rolled his eyes again.

"Rubbish! Besides, grand mum Hermione puts a non-sliding spell on _our _brooms anyway!" Lucas smirked.

"Lilieth is the complete opposite, "Kage chuckled at his sister's admiration of flying, "She loves flying, but my mum won't let her yet!"

"Well…and Lily always has been overprotective." Draconis shrugged.

"She ain't that bad." Lucas added.

Draconic just shrugged his shoulders again and mounted his own broom stick, "Race you to the pitch!" He called over his shoulder as he sped away from his cousins.

"Oi!" Kage and Lucas protested.

-…M…-

"Run, Eddy!" Talitha urged her youngest brother with amusement as she pulled him and her twin sister behind their favourite large tree to hide.

"Are they still behind you, Taley?" Capella laughed breathlessly to her twin sister.

"That was brilliant!" Eddy (Edmund) laughed joyfully.

"Change it back! Now!" Two tall pink haired boys demanded jokily when they scared their sisters and brother.

"Fine…But don't come crawling to us next time some one changes your hair pink!" Capella and Talitha smirked as they changed their elder brother's hair back, one back to platinum blonde, and the other to his flaming red hair.

"You made us miss the first Quidditch re-match." fifteen-year-old Hyperion pouted.

"Yeah, and I think they were finally let me be Keeper too…" fourteen-year-old Leo whined has he pushes his ginger hair out of his eyes.

"Guess we'll never know!" The red headed twins laughed as they flew off to the Malfoy Quidditch pitch on their two brooms that had been hidden behind the tree, leaving their three brothers behind.

-…M…-

"Esty! The game is starting! We have to hurry!" Seren called excitedly after her sister with Nova following close behind.

"What! I thought it wasn't starting for another ten minutes! I was going to be one of the Chasers!" Estella cried furiously.

"It's alright!" Seren smirked, "The fifteen and up game is first, since your only fourteen, you wouldn't have been able to play anyway."

"So the eleven through fourteen game is next?" Estella smiled.

"Yeah, unless there's a tie, odiously." Nova beamed.

"Brilliant! Les go watch then!" Estella grabbed her sister and cousin and she ran toward the Malfoy's Quidditch pitch.

-…M…-

"Who are the announcers for this game, Lee?" Lucas looked up at his older cousin, Leo, as he, Kage, and Draconis sat down.

"They finally decided to let Talitha and Capella have a shot at it!" Leo Chuckled.

"Yeah, they were super excited!" nine-year-old Edmund beamed.

"This will be interesting then" Kage smirked slightly.

"Definitely" Draconis smirked as well.

"Hush up, it's starting!" Leo shushed his younger cousins as the players walked out onto the pitch.

"The players take their positions!" Capella's and Tabitha's voices called over the enchanted microphone, "For this game, Uncle James is the Keeper for the Blue Team, While Atlas is for Green!" Talitha called joyfully.

"Mum- I mean, Rose and Ginny…II, are the Beaters for the Blue Teams, while Aunt Lyra and Dad-I mean, Scorpius are the Beaters for the Green Team!" Capella proudly announced.

"Hyperion, Zachary, and Aunt Lily are the Chasers for Green Team, and Aaron, Tobias, and Uncle Orion are for Blue!" Talitha fallowed.

"And Finally! Uncle Taurus is Seeker for Team Green and Ian is Fro Team Blue!" The girls finished breathlessly as the game started-

"Tobias has hold of the Quaffle! He goes for the shot…He shoots! Aaannnddd hhheee….SCORES! Ten points go to Team Blue!" The twins cheered into the microphone.

As the game continued, the large extended family all cheered on for siblings, children, close cousins, or grandchildren, even of the youngest of the generation were cheering for their parents, or favourite Aunt or Uncle as well.

Finally the awaited announcement came; "It seems the Uncle Titan and Ian have spotted the Golden Snitch!" The two girls cheered, "Both, as you can see, are taking a straight dive toward the ground!" There we a few gasps of worry as the two headed closer and closer to the ground.

Before either of the Seekers could collide with the ground; Ian pulled his broom up as fraction of a second before Uncle Titan…"Uncle Titan has caught the Golden Snitch! 150 points to Team Green! Final score is 260-200 to Green! That was one epic match to watch! Close game is you ask us!" Capella laughed.

"The next match will start in twenty minutes! Age ranges from eleven through fourteen only! If you want to participate in the next match; go to the middle of the pitch so the Team Captains can pick their players!" Talitha said right before she sped off with her broom to the center of the pitch.

Capella rolled her eyes and finished for her sister, "The selected Team Captains are; Jessica Potter for Blue, and Leo Malfoy for Green!" Just before Capella went to go after her sister she added, "Oh! And the chosen announcers for the next game are Edmund Malfoy and Hannah Finnigan!" Capella grabbed her broom as well and chased her sister to the center of the pitch.

-…M…-

"Welcome back to the final quid ditch match before dinner will be done!" Edmund's voice echoed as the game prepared to start, "The team captains have picked their players and are in their positions; the Keeper for the Blue Team is Jessica, while Leo is for Green! This matches Beaters are; Kage and Lucas fro Green, then Draconis and Melanie for Blue!"

"The Chasers are; Estella, Talitha, and Prongs for Team Blue! While Seren, Zane, and Elizabeth for Team Blue!" Hannah called in her dazed Luna'ish voice.

"Oh! And this match, Capella is the Seeker for the Green Team and Roxanne for Blue!" Eddy hastily added.

…Capella eventually caught the Snitch, resulting in the green team winning yet again. The ones who were on the blue Team sulked off to the manor for dinner. While the Green Team took their time congratulating each other all the way.

_This was just a normal end-of-summer get-together for all the Hogwarts-bound children and their younger sibling._

_**-THE END-**_

**So? What did you think? Please review and let me know how I could improve my writing! Love you all! -Malfoy7Granger**


End file.
